The Holy Empire of Greater Corea
The Holy Empire of Greater Corea (Hangul: 대한제국 Hanja: 大韓帝國 lit."The Greater Corean Empire" ''is a Huge Powerful nation centred around the Homeland. The Holy Empire covers 25.89% of the Globe, without including their Protectorate States in both South America and Western Africa (See ''Geography) It is an Absolute Monarchy controlled currently by the 100th Monarch Her Imperial Majesty Nunnally of Greater Corea (Empress of Titan, Ruler of Mars and Protector of Empire and Faith).The Imperial rule not only spreads over most of the world but exerts power in space. Having mastered Space travel in 2040 the Imperial off world colonies are vast and numerous, the largest two are found on the Planet Mars and the Moon Titan. The two Imperial colonies off world currently consist of 2 million and 1.6 million colonists respectively. History The Holy Empire was founded from the remnants of the Goguryeo Empire in 37 BCE. It is from this year that the Imperial Calendar starts making 37 BCE 0 afc (Anno Fundātiō Corea). The Holy Empire has a rich and vast culture of epic length. The Coreans are responsible for the development of a large number of cultures in the Eastern world with large communities of Coreans in every nation on the planet. Corean culture includes several traditions such as Corean cuisine; famous for the invention of Kimbap, Kimchi and Ddeokguk. Another tradition is the patriotism that is practiced by every citizen of the empire. The love for the Holy Empire runs strong and every citizen is more than willing to fight, live, and die for the Empire The history and legend of The Holy Empire began in what is now known as DaehanJaeguk Jaedahn Jjeom (대한제국 재단 점) or Foundation Point of the Empire. The Descendant of the Heavens Dangun came down from the Heavenly Kingdoms and founded the later Capital of the Empire in 2296 afc (2333 BCE). When originally founded, the City had over 10,000 inhabitants as many of those in the entirety of the Corean Peninsula moved to live in the new city. Dangun was crowned as the King of the Gojoseon Kingdom and he ruled as so for a millennia, as it is written in the Holy Scrolls. In the texts of Yi sa do, it is recorded that by 732 bfc the Gojoseon Kingdom had expanded past the Yalu river and also into the Jin Kingdom (which was dissolved and absorbed into Gojoseon by 628 btc). In the Gojoseon-Han war, an army of 18,000 Gojoseon soldiers faced 22,000 of the Han army at the Yalu river bridge. General Kim Ahn Gun led the Gojoseon army against the Han Chinese and succeeded in forcing them back into mainland China. For the next three centuries the Han Chinese steered clear of the Gojoseon kingdom. In 0 afc (37 BCE) The Gojoseon Kingdom underwent massive changes when King Dongmyeong of Goguryeo completely changed the image of the kingdom and renamed it to Goguryeo. The Kingdom expanded into the area geographically known as Manchuria and several skirmishes were fought with the neighbouring kingdoms. At this time Corean explorers had managed to map the entire kingdom with great accuracy. Although the Japanese had been encountered several centuries before, it was in 0 atc that any form of direct contact (i.e. the exchange of peoples) was made. The first 100 Japanese entered the Kingdom and for the next 3 centuries Japanese traders inhabited several Corean port cities (as well as Corean traders in Japanese ports). The Kingdom became an Empire after the conquest into the area geographically known as south eastern Russia. The Goguryeo Empire lasted only until 1021 afc (984 CE) when it collapsed after constant invasions of Northern barbarians. The Kingdom of Joseon took immediate power, starting in the Goguryeo capital Hanseong, it spread and started to conquer lands in the Corean peninsula. The Joseon Kingdom experienced peace and tranquility until 1264 afc (1227 CE) when the advancing Mongols met the Joseon forces. On the 21st February 1264 afc (according to the historians of the Joseon court) the Mongolian invasion force of 26,000 Horsemen (Mongolian) and 14,000 Infantry (Chinese Mercenaries) met with the 10,000 Spearmen and 6,000 Cavalry of the Joseon Royal army. General Yi led the defensive maneuvers by using a dummy army to lead divisions of the invasion force into various traps (The first recorded use of such a tactic). Out of the Invasion force only 10,000 Horsemen got away (12,000 Mercenaries escaped by retreat). The Mongols however, didn't stop there and a year later they managed to penetrate the First line of Defences. This only lasted a month and the Royal army pushed the Mongols back and invaded the territory that the Kingdom of Goguryeo had previously held. Many centuries of peace fell upon the lands until 1629 afc (1592 CE), the start of one of the Greatest Corean Victories. However in the centuries of peace a minor conflict resulted in the expulsion of all Japanese traders that had affiliated themselves with Waegu. In 1471 a fleet of Japanese Pirates (Waegu) invaded the Northern Russian territories of Joseon and the ungrateful local Japanese merchants declared the Free Japanese Territory. This revolution overthrew the Corean governor and started a military. The Joseon army faced an army of 7,000 Japanese Rebels, and the only forces available was the Northern Army consisting of 1,700 Soldiers. Using their superior tactics and intellect all rebels were killed and the pirates were captured. Later they were executed and their bodies left to rot on their flagship. A message was written on the sails of the ship that read: "개색기 왜구야! 족발집 에 돌아 가라!" (Waegu sons of bitches! Go back to Japan (Offensive term lit. Pig-feet land))". King Sejong during this time made a statement adressing the people of Joseon helping to motivate Joseon citizens to kill and force the Japanese rebels out of their homes. The Seven Years War (1629-1636 afc) is a war between the Joseon Empire and the Kingdom of Japan it is also famously known by Corean scholars as being named the Imjin Waeren (Imjin being the sexagenary cycle of the ancient calendar). The Invasions started when Toyotomi hideyoshi unified Japan and turned his eyes on the neighbouring kingdoms. Corea at this point was in no state to fight Japan on its own so called upon Ming to aid in the repelling of the invasion.By the 14th June 1629 atc, the defence forces had been defeated on numerous occasions to the point that on the 7th June, Ming troops and ships had abandoned the Joseon fleet to the mercy of the Japanese. On the 17th June an extraordinary man stepped up from the Northern defence line to meet King Seonjo of Joseon, a man who would later be referred to as the saviour and protector of the Coreans, his name was Yi Sun Sin. Admiral Yi Sun Sin started as a young Private and fought various skirmishes with Jurchen raiders, yet he knew he always belonged to the sea. In 1614 atc he applied for the Royal Navy and was admitted, he slowly worked his way and was a junior officer by the start of war in 1629, but had remained on duty as a field officer in the army. Admiral Yi Sun Sin rushed to the Imperial Capital and requested an audience with the King, he talked of his ideas on how to destroy the Japanese and the King (now desperate) agreed to appoint Yi Sun Sin as Admiral of the Joseon Royal Navy. The king then ran away to the Imperial retreat of Pyongyang, and refused to rule. In his absence a man by the name of Kim Da Yun took power and ruled with the opinions of the people, he gained support from the Imperial Court and the Incompetent King was forced to sign a document detailing his abdication to the throne and placing Kim Da yun as Emperor of Joseon. On the 24th of July 1632 the Royal Navy led by Yi Sun Sin, met the Japanese fleet outside Busan bay. The Japanese maneuvered their fleet to have the canons in the fortress of Busan to be within aim of the Joseon navy. Yi Sun Sin was in the first Geobukseon and led the central force consisting of 6 Geobukseons and 12 Panokseons (with 2,000 Marines). He faced 341 Japanese ships and even his closest friends doubted his victory yet soon it would be so. Admiral Yi Sun Sin was shot by a Japanese sniper and collapsed on the Flagship, he told his second mate these famous last words: "Do not tell the men of my death, beat my war drums and finish my work." The Admiral died shortly after, his second mate wore the armour of the admiral and led the men so they would not be demoralised. After this the Japanese fleet retreated and abandoned Busan, leaving around 14,000 Japanese Arquebuses. A grand funeral was made and the Admiral was buried at the Grave of Heroes outside of Hanseong On the 17th June 1633 the Japanese attempted a secondary invasion after their failed conquest. The second invasions were less active as the two sides only confronted twice, firstly at the Korean Strait where the Joseon navy met the Japanese navy. The Joseon navy with their superior long range cannons fired upon the Japanese navy, obliterated their navy. Afterwards the Japanese navy spent years on the run and returning to fight, only to lose again. By June 15th 1635 the Japanese navy had exhausted the majority of resources in building more ships and recruiting more men. Toyotomi Hideyoshi had therefore ordered one final attack on the Joseon Empire in the hopes of breaking through in 1634. He brought timber and metals from all across Japan to establish what he personally stated as being "The Unsinkable Might of the Gods"; a fleet of 704 ships (with the addition of the 200 from the current fleet), one that had never been seen before in the history of the world. The Japanese were so sure of victory they had already constructed maps of Asia labelling the Joseon Empire as being part of the what they thought was soon to be the "Empire of Japan". On the 18th June the Second and final confrontation took place at the Coastal fortress of Busan. The Forces of Corea and Japan clashed and ended in a massive Corean victory. The battle and the war had been won, the New Emperor of the Empire of Joseon named Yi Su Gun head of all naval operations and gave him the posthumous title of Joseon Chilgang jjang-gun (General of the Seven lakes of Joseon), this title has a modern equivalent: DaehanJaeguk daejjang-gun (High General of the Greater Corean Empire). For War casualties, see: War Casualties throughout Corean History . Yi Su Gun was later given control of the Joseon Imperial Navy and he led the famous invasions of Japan also known as the 1-3 invasion as a reference to the date the invasions started. The invasion started on the 1st of March 1636 with the conquest of Tsushima Island followed swiftly by Iki island. By the 2nd of march Joseon Forces had landed on Kyushu (Now known as AP1-A11 (Administrative Province 1 of Area 11)). Joseon forces then conquered all of AP1-A11 by the 20th of march. By April 21st Joseon forces had reached the Japanese Capital Tokyo. With Tokyo fallen the Japanese had no chance and unconditional surrender followed on the 20th may 1636, where Japan accepted to become a vassal state of Joseon with the Joseon Empire territory taking up to half of Honshu, including Tokyo. Due to this sudden increase in land mass the Joseon Empire was renamed the Empire of Greater Corea after the ancient Kingdom of Guryeo. Several centuries of Peace followed until 1822 atc when Japan attempted to become independent. The Japanese signed a treaty with the Qing dynasty to invade The Empire of Greater Corea. The leader of Japan declared the Empire of Japan and named himself Emperor Meiji. The superior Corean technology (For example, an improved musket and various artillery improvements) enabled the Coreans to retain territories. The result was an overall Corean victory, the 'Emperor' Meiji was caught while he tried to run away and he had to watch while his family were killed for war crimes (the japanese troops would rape and pillage when they invaded). He was imprisoned while his entire estate and all his property was seized and their head building burnt to the ground. All evidence for the existence of the "Empire of Japan" was erased and all those that had affiliated themselves with the Japanese Imperialists were executed for Treason. The Qing Empire surrendered after the Empire expanded into Qing Heartland after capturing their capital. The Qing dynasty ceded all provinces and thus ended any Chinese intervention in the growth of the Empire of Greater Corea. Meanwhile, the allied forces of France, Italy, Germany, the USA, Britain, Austria-Hungary, and Russia declared war upon the Empire of Greater Corea in an attempt to force Corean ports to open to Western trade. An allied force of 450,000 Infantry, 40,000 Cavalry, 8,000 artillery pieces and 200 ships attacked the Corean provinces. The war raged from 1824 to 1863 atc and ended with Corea being forced to open ports in Corean Japan and Corean China. This event prompted a massive In 1864 atc the Industrial revolution fully hit the Empire of Greater Corea and Corea began to become industrialised. By 1875 the empire had managed to out-produced most western nations and began making it's name as a Global power. In 1876 atc Emperor Joghun led attacks into Eastern Siberia, succeeding in taking some East Russian provinces. The Corean army then invaded Alyeska and moved to invade the USA, by the end of 1881 the Corean Empire owned provinces in West America and most of Mexico. The Imperial Expedition group discovered several pacific islands and invaded them. The Imperial Army followed to invade the philippines. The island of New zealand was invaded a year after. By 1897 the Empire spanned across most of the pacific. After this the rise in Hanjong-gyo was phenomenal, from a worship percentage of 40% in 1860 the percentage of people who believed in Hanjong-gyo increased to 90% in 1897, due to this change the name of the Empire was revised and officially changed to "The Holy Empire of Greater Corea", although the title of Holy Emperor/ Holy Empress had been one that had been used since 1777 btc as it was believed that the first Monarchs were descendants of Dangun of Greater Corea and therefore 'Holy'. In 1912 atc the Coreans began expeditions to expand into the African peninsula, capturing Most of East Africa and South Africa by the end of the year. A permanent Naval base was built on the island of Madagascar. In 1931 the Coreans entered the first global war, joining sides with the Commonwealth of Britannia and the Austro-Hungarian Empire against the Allied forces of the United Americas, the Greater German republic, the People's republic of Franca and the Holy Venetian Empire. By 1934 the Americas had surrendered and ceded several west American provinces to the Coreans while the Austro-Hungarian Empire had to sign a Nonaggression Pact to stop fighting against the joint armies of Germany and Venice. By 1939 the Imperial Forces had been deployed and were fighting German and Venetian colonies in Africa. Meanwhile the Commonwealth had won over the People's Republic of Franco and had forced the Francons to surrender. The Commonwealth forces moved to invade Germanic lands and the Imperial forces moved to invade Venice. On the 12th of October the Imperial forces captured Berlin and thus forced the Germans out of the war. The Venetians fought until the last man and only surrendered when Venice was taken by Imperial beach landings, the bombings by the Coreans meant very few Venetian forces had the morale to continue fighting by the time Venice was occupied. The war ended with the Germans and Venetians signing the treaty of London where the two enemy nations were humiliated. The Corean holdings in Africa became independent in 1943 after the war costs made it too expensive to run colonies. Imperial colonies in Africa (aside from Madagascar) were joined together to form the Kingdom of West Africa. By 1962 the Coreans were the first to send a space faring vessel into outer space thus sending the first man into space. Imperial Dreadnaughts were first thought of and designed in 2010, official production began in 2012 with the First Dreadnaught being built and named ICF Yi Sun Sin after the National Hero. In 2014 the first Gauss Gun was made and tested, after which the Imperial Gauss Machine gun was invented and utilised (2015 afc). By 2050 atc the Holy Empire of Greater Corea stands as the single most powerful nation on the earth with no opposing force and a standing military force of over 38 million troops. Technology The Holy Empire is a technological supergiant. The Empire boasts spacefaring vehicles and advanced hand held weaponry such as Gauss guns (that utilise super magnets to increase the speed at which the projectile travels at). Imperial soldiers also carry swords that can be superheated to cut through metals, the swords are made of Coranium which has an extremely high melting point. The handle and guard are made of super heat resistant material. As well as these are the Imperial Dreadnaughts which are massive air vessels (Airships). Recently the Imperial Technology Bureau has created the PBAU (the Post Breakdown Ahn Unifier) which deconstructs materials down to its fundamental blocks that are rearranged to whatever the user requires. The Holy Empire also boasts the MWs or Mechanical Walkers (Known as Knightmare Frames), these are often humanoid robots that are controlled by the pilot and powered by a Jaeger Core that uses Sejongite for its primary ignition and fuel. Knightmare frames were first designed in 2020 atc and the first generation model was produced later that same year. The entire Empire is protected from missile attack thanks to the CADS or the Corean Aerial Defence System, a vast array of various anti ballistic missile and airbourne attack systems which are built to detect and respond appropriately to the threat. Geography The Holy Empire is located primarily across the Pacific Ocean. It is bordered by several nations: the Republic of America, the People's Glorious Republic of Han China, the Democratic Dictatorship of India, the Confederate Kingdom of Indochina and Indonesia, The United States of Grand Brazilia and the Socialist Slavic States of Northlands. The Holy Empire has a few major cities, as below: The Imperial Capital has a large defensive wall and several fortresses that are kept in constant use due to the will of Admiral Yi Sun Sin that stated the Imperial fortresses and defensive walls were to be kept and maintained. While this was practical when invasion from Qing was probable it now has no practicality apart from improving the security of the Imperial Capital and occasionally helping block large waves from reaching the Holy Capital. Protectorates of the Holy Empire include the Kingdom of West Africa and The United States of Grand Brazilia. While not officially under Greater Corean administration these nations depend almost entirely on the Holy Empire to provide for both military and economic aid and in return they pay 40% of national production and 50% of national GDP. These nations often have large numbers of Pro-Corean citizens or large Corean communities that mean the opinions of Corea are very much positive. Military Imperial Army The Imperial Army currently has 38 million active personnel and around 27 million reserves. The Imperial army has three main divisions in which trainees finishing basic training may enter: The Imperial Infantry, The Imperial Armoured Division, and the Imperial Marines. From a group of 20,000 trainees 7 of the brightest and best are chosen for the Imperial Guards; the Greatest Elites of the World. The Imperial Guards make up for a small fraction of the Imperial Army, numbering 2.5 million. Of these 700,000 are in the Imperial Capital Garrison and the rest are spread out throughout the Imperial palaces around the Holy Empire (Mostly concentrated in Area 1, for example, the Imperial palace at Pyongyang has 300,000 Imperial Guards and the Imperial Palace in Busan has 200,000 Imperial Guards). Their primary aim is to protect and fight for the Imperial Monarch, their loyalty falls to none other than the Monarch. Their history began in the foundation of the City Hanseong when Dangun appointed 100 of the best for his personal guard, since then the Imperial Guards have been protecting the monarchs of Corea and at no point have the guard shown the slightest hint of disloyalty. The Imperial Armoured Division consists of 28,000 Imperial Tanks, 34,000 Armoured Infantry Vehicles and 270,000 7th generation Mechanical Walkers (MWs). Imperial Tanks Imperial Navy The Holy Empire owns a fleet of 824 cruisers, 621 Destroyers, 601 Battle vessels, 400 Imperial Defender-class vessels, 201 Aircraft carriers, 103 Da Yun-class Imperial Dreadnoughts and REDACTED number of Imperial Corea class Dreadnoughts. Imperial Airforce The Holy Empire has an Impressive array of Airborne vehicles. Most recently is the 7th and final generation of Imperial Dreadnoughts. The Holy Empire has a fleet of 870 Imperial Dreadnaughts with 10 being constructed every year on 10% production priority. The Imperial Air Force also has a fleet of 26,400 Imperial Jets and 20,000 Imperial Hawkeye-class Helicopters. Religion The policies regarding religion in the Holy Empire are strict. The Holy Empire is quite tolerant of Confucian and Taoism as well as other old Chinese religions. The only religions the Holy Empire has banned the practice of is Shinto as well as religions that promote violence. Shinto was banned in 1634 shortly after the conquest of the Majority of Japan, this was done to eradicate Ultra-nationalism that used Shinto among other symbols of Japanese culture to promote anti-coreanism and violence. Ultranationalism never made any impact until in 1822 atc and then recently in 2050-2051 atc. Hanjonggyo is the religion based on the belief that The Holy Empire is a divine state created and nurtured for by the Gods. The descendant of the Heavens, Dangun, is said to be the founder of both state and religion, he is thought to be the ancestor of all the Imperial family. The belief in Hanjonggyo is that there is a heaven but for the most part complies with scientific fact, one of the core beliefs of Hanjonggyo. Hanjonggyo is a very lax religion as the belief promotes love for one's nation above belief in a heaven or the mighty gods of the heavens. Energy The Imperium has a variety of energy sources but the main source by far is Nuclear Fusion reactors. The main sources can be found in Hokkaido Power Sector and Chongjin Power Sector the combined power outage provided around 60% of all power around the Empire. The Empire requires a 194,400,000,000,000 MJ of Energy (194.4 EJ) per year to operate efficiently The table below shows the percentage output and percentage reliance on a particular fuel source: Remaining 0.981% is made up by the following: Other Wave Power: 0.412% Coal/oil: 0.219% wind: 0.126% Other Solar: 0.114% Geothermal: 0.11%